Rebels
by Elizabeth Milles
Summary: They escape boredom with some ice skating outside.ONE SHOT!


**a/n: another oldie from my old wattpad works,I've decided to bring it out for you guys.**

 **Anyway, a review please?Do check out my other Hugfia/STF works if you've enjoyed this one- I would recommend reading If Only I Could Tell if you like some spicy sister dark side of Sofia- Truly & Vengeance.**

 **Don't read Sofia & when i saw her, please.**

* * *

"1 sheep...2 sheeps,"Sofia slurred,as she lazily laid her chin on the boringness was killing her, invited to some business Royal event,wasn't all sunshine and of these people attending this thing,had a motive in mind;to make money.

"Good afternoon,Sofia."The familiar voice caught her attention and she turned around to see the young Prince,holding a glass of water or something alcoholic.

"Well hello to you,Hugo."

He chuckled and reached out his hand and grabbed her's,surprising her before pulling her to a small corner."Hugo,what-"

"Shh-!"He covered his mouth and she immediately raised an eyebrow,should she be worried or be calm?

His eyes searched around the area and saw that no one was near there,he flashed a grin at Sofia and placed his lips near her left ear,laughing a little as he spoke,making her didn't like waiting for something like this,what if it's important?And no,unlike your typical stereotypical girl,she didn't blush or anything similar to that and instead,stayed composed and did not faint."Wanna go ice skating,Princess?"

She thought for a while before replying,"At your ice rink?I brought my ice-skates along with me"

"Yes,"He nodded and beamed,circling around her,"So is that a yes?"

"Sure,but I'll have to get changed,I did bring some other clothes with me,though."

"Alright then,you know the usual,meet me in 20 minutes,there."He said and left her there,astounded,with a new and mostly likely exciting activity on her day's will have to sneak out,without anyone seeing her and if she didn't...someone is going to release a storm...

Rushing across the room,with people scattered all over,she grabbed her bag from her chair,luckily her Dad was busy talking with another Royal from an unknown kingdom and the tables around her,was empty,no one would see her and report to her father.

Running into the empty bathroom stall,she unzipped her bag and took out her ice skates;she has brought them everywhere,since it was mostly her middle quickly slipped out of the gown,stashing them in the bag and put on her daily skating outfit and gloves.

Sofia swiftly splashed the cool tap water onto her face,afterwards making her way to the ice rink,which was down the hall,to the left and make a turn to the right and go straight down and a door would appear there,she hoped that no one patrolling that wing of the castle.

The cold winter air blew onto her face and she gingerly made her way to the boy,who was patiently standing by the rink and she smiled at him,"I'm here."

He just shook his head,while waiting for her to put on her ice skates and start practicing the routine that they have been planning,for the last few could be hardest move,that any enchanted ice skater could do.

"Let's start with the double flip and we'll-"

"I know what we're going to do,Sofia."A layer of humor laced his voice,Sofia then just stated," Hugo,then let's start this ice-dancing,shall we?"

Sofia took his hand,he seemed to have stiffened up,which was weird,she didn't really know gave him a warm assuring smile and he looked like he was calmed down by it.

They started off with the triple fireball flip,she was getting better in this and she would like to thank Hugo for that,if it weren't for him,she would be still be that plain girl who never takes risks and she wouldn't have experienced such a magical sport.

He twirled her in a circle,before they ran and jumped high up into the was focused on her footwork,they were very important and it affects her performance,too.

When they had landed on the ice safely,Hugo's arm has been wrapped tightly around her closed her eyes, trying to enjoy the moment,breathing the familiar Sandalwood cologne of his.

Then,Hugo tossed her up in the air and she was supposed to do a spin, but it was too late and there she was in the air.

He had that cocky smirk on his face, he wasn't going to let her fall as fear ran through Sofia.

And there she was,caught in between his stocky arms and it was then, a few centimeters their faces were realised that Hugo had hazel shone even brighter in the sun, but she could see an unfamiliar expression in them.

Their lips were moving closer and he cupped her cheek, whispering in her ear,"I think like you,Sofia."

She tried to smile,but that faint idea in her head, keeps popping up:Hugo was _not like any other prince,well sure,everyone is unique but there is a thing about him that makes her feel she didn't deserve his love,she's the plain old wasn't his type,Amber fitted him better._

"Well-"Her objection has failed,Hugo has closed the gap between them and leaned in, kissing her passionately as his hands moved to caress her face before pulling apart, trying to stabilise her on the still had that silly grin on his face.

Sofia was shocked-of course,that her 'friend' did was unexpected, out of the anything,he had shown NO SIGNS OF LIKING across the years she had known him,but maybe it was the fact that Sofia is an unobservant person.

Whatever it is,she just returned to ice skating with him,trying to talk to him as normally as she could,despite the fact that nothing is going to be the same between them,anymore.A development in their friendship,perhaps?

For all she , all she could do is to smile and perhaps just go along with the flow?


End file.
